


Brother

by SeikoxCleo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikoxCleo/pseuds/SeikoxCleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, this is when it gets messy. What do you do when, after five years of not having spoken to your very own brother, you're told you have to spend an entire summer with him because your parents are thinking of getting back together after supposed years of not having anything to do with one another?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah... Arthur thought, I'm fucked. And, weirdly enough, Merlin had thought the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

In the case of Merlin and Arthur, the word "brother's" seemed to mean so much the opposite that they wondered how they could even be considered member's of the same ancestry. Seriously, one time, when they were only ten years old, they had a deep two hour discussion about the possibility of a baby pick up switch, like perhaps their mother was so drugged up from the actual act of birthing that upon seeing a little blond haired baby next to a dark haired baby she thought "Oooh, this color contrast actually looks quite nice, I think I'll claim these two cuties as my own." and somehow convinced the nurses that she had indeed managed to birth two COMPLETELY different looking infants, in which they mindlessly let her escape, leaving the ACTUAL twin lying there abandoned, forever alone (Arthur's idea, the ever practical one), or perhaps (Merlin's idea, cue the theatrics), Hunith was so crazed on her baby birthing drug that she sprung from her bed, still bloody and unstitched (!), and grabbed both of them from the baby holding room (or whatever it's called)- AND, with their umbilical cords still hanging loosely from their bellies, went into James Bond mode and jumped from the window of the hospital, using their stringy umbilical cords as her ropes!

 

Yeah... well, let's just say that Hunith was none too happy (but greatly amused, though she wouldn't admit it), when they presented their theories to her. She told them that if they wanted, when they were old enough, they could very well perform their own DNA tests if they really believed they weren't brothers. Needless to say, they had already considered that option twice over, but, both eventually admitted that they'd have to wait a few good years for that one.

 

The main reason Merlin and Arthur felt so apart from one another was indeed due to none other than their very own parent's. Merlin was... in every way, the very epitome of a mama's boy, and Arthur was the very image of a father pleaser, (a kiss ass, some would call it... definitely not Merlin).

 

Uther, their father, was one of those "never heard, therefore rarely seen" types, until either 1. someone was in deep shit, or 2. Hunith called him because someone was in deep shit. Hunith and Uther had been separated since before the births of Merlin and Arthur, but he'd stayed in the picture because, well, it was his job to. Knowing his two sons would need his support every once in a while, he lived only a block away, and therefore could see them anytime he so pleased. He saw Arthur quite a lot, whether it was at one of Arthur's games in the five or more sports he played, or if it was at a cheesy male pageant Arthur constantly placed himself into, or even if he just slept over on weekends, which he did a lot.

 

Now, I'm sure you, the reader, are quite familiar with Arthur being this way... because as we already know, old habits do die hard, if they die at all... and this one had a long, long way to go before it would die out.

 

Merlin, on the other hand, surpassed the call of duty on what a mama's boy should be. He could very well be considered something of an unwilling servant when it came to his mother. Keeping her room clean routinely, cooking dinner every other night, chores finished before she was home, helping her settle into home after work, and pretty much anything else you'd imagine a very helpless servant doing for his/her master. Arthur thought it was quite pathetic, and disgusting, and he could never unravel that particular mystery of Merlin in his mind.

 

Another major difference between the two was how different their appearances were. Merlin, ever the awkward one, had a naturally lithe body and long, lanky limbs, from his arms to his legs. And NO ONE could forget to mention the ears, which for some reason appeared to be the most prominent features of his pale, yet otherworldly looking face. He had very dark hair, with higher cheekbones than most, and wide, curious bright blue eyes. However, Arthur, maybe due to his more athletic nature, had a broader build, a form made for muscle development, and was just a pinch shorter than Merlin, with sun kissed blonde hair and a simply handsome face, less pale too.

 

Neither understood each other, and therefore steered clear of each other as best they could. If one was eating in the kitchen, the other would eat in the living room, if Arthur was in the backyard practicing his soccer striking, Merlin would take his mother's laundry to hang inside the house rather than out. They'd kept this trend up since they had the ability to speak and realized they had not a word of interest to say to one another, and eventually, around 12 years of age, they went their separate ways when Arthur moved to New York with his father, and Merlin stayed in North Carolina with his mother. Their parents watched as neither shed a tear for the other, barely managing to say half sincere goodbyes, and looking relieved as ever to be freed from one another.

 

 

Now, this is when it gets messy. What do you do when, after five years of not having spoken to your very own brother, you're told you have to spend an entire summer with him because your parents are thinking of getting back together after supposed years of not having anything to do with one another?

 

Yeah... Arthur thought, I'm fucked. And, weirdly enough, Merlin had thought the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I posted this story for like two days about a month ago, and got some comments of people wanting me to finish it, but I've just realized that on my own that probably won't happen for about ten more years. 
> 
> ... thankfully, a little birdy whispered in my ear with an amazing idea of a story that could be started by one author, yet continued by any person whatsoever, and posted again as a chain sort of thing. I know this is normally done on live journal, but unfortunately I don't have one, and I LOVE AO3, so I'm hoping that you guys want to be apart of this. 
> 
> To: Editing Author, you may change any aspect of the story, including temporary pairings, relationships, characterization, ANYTHING! It is essentially your story once you begin writing what you want. It'd be nice to have it end with Merlin and Arthur, but really, "do your thang!". Hell, you can even change my part of the story if you think it'd help. I think this could really be fun! :) Please tag me when you repost the story as your own so that I can read your wonderfulness and all that :'D


End file.
